Lo que NUNCA dirian
by White Plum
Summary: HUMOR Y HUMOR LO QUE EL KENSHINGUMI JAMAS SE ATREVERÍA A DECIR O A HACER!!! COMENTARIOS SON MAS QUE AGRADECIDOS!!
1. cap 1

N/A: Agreguen fastidio y paro cívico y sabrán lo que me inspiró a escribir esto!!  
  
  
  
Las cosas que el Kenshingumi nunca diría....  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono porque no cocinas? Y luego tomamos un baño juntos?!  
Kaoru: AY SE ME ROMPIÓ UNA UÑA!!  
Yahiko: KAORU-SAMA!!  
Sano: No se preocupen yo invito!  
Misao: .... (meditando -___-)  
Aoshi: Misao-sama quieres que te traiga té? Te sientes bien? Porque no sonríes? Vamos al parque? Vamos a comer algo? TE AMO MISAO-SAMA!!! ERES LA MEJOR, LA MAS FUERTE, LA MAS BELLA, LINDA Y HERMOSA DE TODAS!!  
Tae: No te preocupes Sano, la casa paga!  
Tsubame: ARG!! LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! BWAHAHAHAHHA!!!  
Megumi: Sano-sama aishitteru ne!!!   
Saitoh: Kenshin-chan vamos al parque a cortar flores si??  
Ayame y Suzume: (Kaoru llega y dice "Niñas vamos a jugar!") "Que patética eres Kaoru!  
Okina: Ay disculpe señorita, me podría decir la hora?  
Shishio: Quiero que todos seamos felices y vivamos en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad!!  
Yumi: Me voy a comprar un gi y un hakama.  
Kamatari: Kaoru y Misao son mas sexy que YO!  
Tsunan: Yo no soy piromaniaco.  
Yutaro: Yahiko es el numero 1!  
Hiko: Kenshin eres mi mejor pupilo.  
  
Kenshin: Yo uso Pertplus para cabello teñido!  
Kaoru: Kenshin es gay.  
Yahiko: Yutaro es el mejor!  
Sano: Creo que voy a dejar las apuestas.  
Misao: ....... ( sigue meditando)  
Aoshi: Quiero el título del mas débil!  
Tae: HIMURA-KUN TE AMO!!  
Tsubame: (Con ropa sexy acostada en su futon) Yahiko ~!!  
Megumi: Kaoru-san te puedes quedar con Kenshin!  
Saitoh: Fumar es malo para la salud.  
Ayame y Suzume: Seguiremos los pasos de nuestro ídolo Chukie!!  
Shishio: Alguien tiene protector solar?  
Kamatari: Himura-san es mas apuesto y sexy que Shishio!  
Yutaro: Raiyuta es un imbécil!!  
Hiko: Voy a dejar de tomar.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru te deseo como nunca antes!!  
Kaoru: Kenshin hazme tuya!!  
Yahiko: Kenshin que es el sexo?  
Sano: Megumi.  
Misao: ..... (meditando AUN!!!)  
Aoshi: (vestido de porrista animando a Misao) TU PUEDES MISAO-SAMA!!! (eso no fue bonito lo sé...)  
Tsubame: (persiguiendo a Yahiko con un bokken) ARG!!! YAHIKO TE VOY A MATAR!!!  
Megumi: Sano.  
Saitoh: Paz y amor.  
Ayame y Suzume: Vamos a dormir!  
Shishio: Yo vivo en una pirámide.  
Kamatari: Uso senos postizos.   
Hiko: No me halaguen que me sonrojo!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero les haya gustado, si tienen ideas no olviden exponerlas en los REVEIWS!!!!  
  
***White plum*** 


	2. cap 2

Gracias a todos por sus reveiws y espero les guste!  
  
  
Algunas ideas gracias a Tomoe Himura ^^ y jockerita!! ARIGATOU!  
  
  
***************************  
  
Kenshin: Mi gi es rosa...(mirada de battousai) tienes un problema con eso?!  
Kaoru: Orororororororororororo!!!   
Sano: Oye Kenshin si no te apuras con Kaoru entonces yo sí me le lanzo!!  
Yahiko: Me encanta el uniforme de Shirobeko!! (capítulo de la serie en que Yahiko lleva un moño y un delantal rosa ^___________________^!! KAWAII)  
Megumi: DILE NO A LAS DROGAS!  
Misao: Aoshi no es mas que un cubo de hielo (jockerita)  
Aoshi: Tengo un calambre por estar todo el santo día meditando!!  
Saitoh: Estoy casado y tengo 2 hijos.  
Hiko: Tengo mal gusto para vestir!  
Tsubame: PUES SI NO VAN A PEDIR NADA QUE HACEN EN UN RESTAURANTE!!  
Ayame y Suzume: El sexo es cuando dos individuos se penetran íntimamente... (O__O no apto para menos de 13 años!)  
Dr. Genzai: SOY JACK EL DESTRIPADOR! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!  
TODOS LOS BISHIES DE RK: Aserejé ja deje dejebe tu dejebe deseri iowa a mavy an de bugui an de güidibidi a sereje ja deje dejebe tu dejebe deseri iowa a mavy an de bugui an de güidibidi (BAILANDO LAS KETCHUPS!!! AHHHHHHHHHH HUYAN!!)  
  
  
Kenshin: ME ENCANTA LAVAR ROPA!!  
Kaoru: Kenshin~!! Ven a jugar conmigo~!!  
Misao: Aoshi~!! Ven a jugar conmigo~!!  
Megumi: Sano~!! Ven a jugar conmigo~!!  
Aoshi: MISAO CÁSATE CONMIGO!!  
Sano: MEGUMI TE AMO!!!  
Yahiko: QUE VIVA EL FEMINISMO!   
Tsubame: AY MAMA QUE ME DEN MAS *hick* TEQUILA! AY MAMA QUE ME DEN DE *hick!* TOMAR!!!  
Saitoh: (vestido de aeromoza) Disculpe señor pero en esta área esta prohibido fumar!  
Hiko: (en terapia de grupo) T-tengo... un problema, soy alcohólico!  
Ayame y Suzume: Kaoru porque no te decides y besas a Ken-nii?? NOS ESTAMOS IMPACIENTANDO!! 


	3. cap 3

Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía algo en este fic! Bueno aquí tienen!!

Lo que Nunca Dirian

Kenshin: ¡Es increíble! ¡¡Todas mis técnicas parecen trabalenguas!! Miren esto ***saca el guión*** como esperan que diga esto mientras salto en el aire con esta espada super pesada!?!?!

Kaoru: "El estilo Kamiya Kasshin es de la espada que protege la..." rayos que estoy diciendo!?!? ¡¡Una espada es para matar no para proteger!! ¡¡Que estupideces!! ***Agarra una katana*  **¡¡Esto **si** es una espada!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escena en que Yahiko le pide a Kaoru que le enseñe las técnicas supremas de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin... (en el manga)

Yahiko: KAORU!! Quiero decir: "Maestro"!! Le suplico me enseñe los arcanos de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin!!

Kaoru: ¿Los arcanos de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin?

Yahiko: Se lo pido de **mujer** a **mujer**!

***Todos en el set se quedan O_oU***

Tsubame ***aterrada*** : Masaka!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ***sale corriendo***

Director: Corte.... alguien vaya a buscar a Tsubame por favor -___-U...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escena en que Misao persigue a Kenshin hasta un precipicio.

*Misao camina de regreso por el bosque, Kenshin se voltea para irse, de repente Misao se voltea!* 

Misao: No me digas estupideces!! ***comienza a correr***

Misao: ¡¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?! ¡Si por esa misma razón lo sigo buscando!

Kenshin: _'¡Va a intentar saltar!'_ ¡No lo haga no llegará al otro lado! 

Misao: ¡¿Cómo puedo ser feliz olvidando al amor de mi vida?! ***salta***

*Imagen lenta de Misao saltando y lentamente cayendo y.... se cae completamente.*

Director: ¡¿KENSHIN QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¡¡SALVALA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!

Kenshin: ¿Oro? ¿Que? ¡Ah si! ¡No se preocupe señorita Kaoru! ¡¡Sessha la salvará de Jin'Eh Udo de gozaru yo!!

*Todo el set se queda en silencio*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escena en que Sanosuke rompe la puerta de una celda en la prisión de Saitoh.

Sano: Finalmente Saitoh! Te voy a mostrar el fruto de mi entrenamiento!

Oficial: Usted lo conoce?  
  
Saitoh: No nunca lo había visto. *El oficial y Saitoh se alejan caminando*

Sano: Oye a donde crees que vas desgraciado!? Vuelve aquí o soplaré y soplaré y esta celda derrumbaré!!

Director: -____-U Sanosuke no estamos en los 3 cochinitos!! Por el amor a Dios alguien corríjalo!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Escena de la batalla de Sano contra Kenshin.

*Kenshin corta el Zambatou de Sanosuke y está en pleno vuelo de su "Flecha del Dragón del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu"* 

Yahiko: Es una...

Kaoru: ¡Técnica del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!

Kenshin: ¡La Flecha de Dragón del Hiten Mits-...! *Plonc*

*Kenshin cae a tierra agarrandose las joyas de la familia*

Sano: Ups creo que sostuve el Zambatou muy alto ....

Director: CORTE!! Alguien lleve a Kenshin a la enfermería! *se escucha una voz de fondo* No, tu no Megumi! -___-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Invención de WP:

*Misao recorriendo los pasillos del Aoiya*

Misao: _'¿Dónde puede estar Aoshi-sama?'_

*Se escucha un sonido de música en el fondo*

Misao: ¿Que será todo ese escándalo? *se dirige hacia donde proviene la música*

Aoshi/Okina/Okon/Omasu: 

"Sono aoku kooru hitomi   
Kono mune ni dakishimetai   
Nakushita, kono yuuki wo   
Omoidashite once again"

*El diario de Misao en el suelo con unas botellas de sake junto a él*  
  


"Tooi senaka oikaketa   
Tsukikage ni kakureru   
Ikari, ienu kanashimi   
Hitori-jime suru no...

Kurai mori, samayou   
Murasaki no kizuato   
Yoru ni matataku ryuusei   
Mitsumete iru Ice Blue Eyes"  
  


Misao: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?!? *ojos como brasas*

Aoshi/Okina/Okon/Omasu: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!

Misao: MALDITOS LEYERON MI DIARIO LOS VOY A MATAR!!!

WP: bueno espero les haya gustado! Ah y esa canción es "Ice Blue Eyes" el tema de Misao en la Colección de canciones de RK! Nos vemos!! Y dejen reviews o sino dejen una escena que quieran cambiar y yo la publicaré!!

***WP***


	4. cap 4

N/A: Hola de nuevo a todos! Déjenme darles las gracias a:

K@o

Neo Cristal Serenity

Madam Spooky

Meruru-chan

Misao blablabla

Minako-chan

Gracias por leer este fic, bueno o lo que sea que es (porque no parece un fic!) jajaja bueno respondiéndole a K@o si, si tengo msn y mi mail es white_plum21@hotmail.com no dudes ponerme en tus contactos!

Am y algo mas: **PUSE UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO EN "Entre tú y yo"!!!!**

Ok sigamos

(Neo Cristal Serenity me pidió una escena con Aoshi, Kenshin y Saitoh a ver que tal... va!)

Escena inventada por WP:

Aoiya Kyoto después de la Saga de Shishio 4:00pm

Kao: Kenshin! Misao, Megumi-san, Yahiko y Sano vamos a dar un paseo por el mercado no quieres venir?

Ken: Oro. No muchas gracias Kaoru-dono, sessha tiene cosas que hacer en el Aoiya de gozaru na.

Kao: mou... de acuerdo Kenshin llegaremos para la cena! ***decepcionada***

Ken: Su baño estará listo para entonces! Ja! 

***Y todos se fueron excepto Kenshin y Aoshi que seguía en el templo.***

Ken: Oro! Hace mucho calor de gozaru yo!!

???: Vaya vaya pero si es el Battousai! Con que regresando a Kyoto?

Ken: _'esa voz!'_ Saitoh?

Sai: hum... que bien que no te haz olvidado de mi...

Ken: Que haces aquí? ***mirada de battousai***

Sai: Maa... no he venido a pelear solo dando una vuelta y estoy buscando a Shinomori.

Ken: A Aoshi de gozaru ka?

Sai: _'que patética forma de hablar!'_ Hai a Aoshi de gozaru yo! ***lo imita***

Ken: ¬¬x* eso no era necesario de gozaru yo!

Sai: hmff... ***pone un cigarrillo en su boca y lo enciende* **entonces sabes en donde esta o no?

Ken: O_ox oro! _'¬¬ siempre tan directo...' _ú.u hai sessha sabe donde está...

***Silencio***

Sai: Entonces que esperas?! Llévame a donde está por Kami!

Ken: ¬¬ _'que forma de pedir las cosas'_ baka... ***susurra***

Sai: ¬¬* te escuché Battousai!

Ken: U__U solo sígueme... 

Templo

Ao: ...

Sai: Shinomori!  
Ao: sshhh!!!

Sai: Ah! Perdón... ***se queda en silencio hasta que reacciona*** OYE!!

Ken: Oro Saitoh Aoshi nos pidió silencio por favor está meditando!

Ao: Y tú tampoco eres de gran ayuda Himura!

Ken O_ox oro!! Yo solo estaba!

Ao: ¬¬ SILENCIO!!

***Saitoh saca su katana***

Sai: A mi nadie me calla! 

***Aoshi se voltea con un Game Boy Advanced en la mano***

Ao: YA VEN LO QUE HICIERON?! PERDI EL JUEGO Y ESTABA MATANDO A BOWSER!!

Sai/Ken: .___.U

Ao: ú_u bueno para que querían verme?

Sai: ¬¬* viene a retarte!

Ken: O_Ox!

Ao: aamm... retarme? A mi? A MI??

Sai: ¬¬U NO A TU ABUELA!

Ken: O_OxU!!

Ao: OYE! Bueno de acuerdo acepto tu reto!

***Saitoh pone su katana en su lugar***

Sai: Desde Kyoto ha habido rumores de un ninja tan rápido que lee tu movimiento antes de comenzar. Un ninja tan ágil que aunque cambie de posición nadie lo notaría. Un—

Ken: Si, si ya entendimos! Pueden comenzar?!

Ao: Mi reputación llega mas lejos de lo que esperaba... ***da una sonrisa desafiante***

Sai: Pues no te molestará mostrarme que tan bueno eres?

Ao: En lo mas mínimo.

***Silencio***

Ken: O__Ox.....

Ao: ....

Sai: .....

***Y comenzó!***

Ao/Sai: PIEDRA!

Ken: O__OxU??

Ao/Sai: PAPEL!

Ken: no puede ser... -__-xU

Ao/Sai: O TIJERA!

1

2

3!!

Ao: Piedra!      Sai: Tijera!

Ao: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! GANEEE!! GANE!! GANE GANE GANE!! ^o^ ***Canción "We are the champions"***

Sai: ;__; COMO PUDE PERDER!?!

Ken: Oro son unos inmaduros! Ú__U

Sai/Ao: CALLATE AFEMINADO!!

Ken: ¬¬*** NO SOY UN AFEMINADO!!

Sai: Pues veamos: tienes pelo largo como de niña, ojos grandes y eres tan bajo como la Tanuki!

Ao: No solo eso sino que te la pasas cocinando y lavando ropa lo cual son...

Sai: Cosas de M-U-J-E-R-E-S!!

Ao: El trabajo de una esposa es cocinar, criar a los niños y encargarse de que la casa esté limpia no es el contrario!

Sai: Es cierto Tokio se encarga de todo en la casa porque así tiene que ser!

San: Es cierto Megitsune debería estar en el restaurante de Tae en vez de en una clínica o sino cocinando para mí y esperando que llegue de para prepararme el baño!!

Ken: O_Ox oro Sano si tú estas aquí eso significa que!!

Mis/Meg/Tokio: AOSHI-SAMA/SANOSUKE/SAITOH!! ¬¬**** (Tokio salió de la nada)

Kao: Vamos Kenshin no tienes porqué ver esto ni seguir escuchándolos a ellos!

Ken: ^^x hai Kaoru-dono! _'JA! Tomen eso!'_

Ao: Misao, pequeña, dulce y bella Misao no es lo que tú crees...

Mis: Calla! ***lanza otro kunaï***

***Aoshi amarrado a un árbol***

Ao: O_O cuidado ese casi me pega!

Mis: Pues si no comienzo a escuchar plegarias no tendré tanto cuidado! ¬¬

Sai: P-Pero Tokio querida, mi amor, mi vida, te puedo explicar!

Tokio: ¬¬** Explicar que Saitoh?

Sai: Que lo que dije no era en serio!!

Tokio: Ah si? No te creo! ***corta una de las cajas de cigarrillos de Saitoh*** (eso es lo peor que le pueden hacer a un fumador créanme ^^)

***Saitoh en una de las celdas de la cárcel***

Sai: Tokio no lo hagas no sigas!

Tokio: Y no solo las voy a cortar o no... me aseguraré de que nadie te vuelva a vender una caja en todo Japón!!

San: Me-Megumi que estas haciendo?

Meg: ^^ nada solo ¬¬ quédate ahí sentadito... ojojojojojojo!! ***mezcla algo en una caldera***

***Sano amarrado en una silla***

San: Kuso! Megumi suéltame!!

Meg: jijiji iie Sano... Quieres que cocine para ti? O que te prepare un baño?

San: Hum... de que hablas?

Meg: Toma abre la boquita! ¬¬ ***tiende una cuchara llena de cosas asquerosas***

Kao: jeje se lo merecen por llamar a mi Kenshin afeminado. ^^

Ken: hai de gozaru yo! ^o^x

WP: Bueno espero les haya gustado jajaja a mi me gustó particularmente lo del GBA jejeje.

Gracias de nuevo a todos!

WP


	5. cap 5

N/A: HOOOLA!! OK PAREZCO LOCA PONIENDO CAPS TODOS LOS DIAS PERO QUE PUEDO DECIR? CUANDO LA INSPIRACIÓN TE LLEGA TE LLEGA! JEJEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE!

DEDICADO A Meruru-chan y Cleoru Misumi (me encanta ese nombre!)

El Gran Mercado de Kyoto

Un extraño con ropa de viajero se para en un puesto de comida.

???: Hum parece que no me puedo alejar de esta ciudad! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y sin embargo siento que nunca dejé esta ciudad.

***Un escándalo en una de las tiendas llama su atención, curioso se dirige a la escena***

???: Qué estará pasando aquí? Disculpe que pasa?

Mujer1: Al parecer el Gran Chou está teniendo dificultades con una de sus clientes!  
???: El "Gran Chou"?

Mujer2: Así es! Es el nuevo estilista y diseñador de ropa de Kyoto! Dicen que tiene mucha afinidad por la moda de los samuráis y tuvo problemas estableciendo una moda con espadas como accesorios para todos!

???: Disculpen pero me pueden dar el nombre completo de el"Gran Chou"? _'creo saber de quien se trata...'_

Mujer1: Creo que es Chou Saw--!!

***Las personas discutiendo salieron a la calle***

Kamatari: No lo puedo creer Chou! Como puedes ser tan famoso y no tener seda del color que tus "clientes" desean? Esto es inaudito!

Chou: Kamatari primero trata de adelgazar que estás muy gorda y luego trátame con mas respeto quieres?

???: Si son ustedes!  
Kam/Chou: O_O!!! Sou-Soujiro?!

Sou: Hola amigos que gusto me da verlos ^^!

Sai: A un lado! Policía apártense de mi camino! ***Saitoh se hacia camino por la multitud hasta donde estaban los tres, Soujiro rápidamente se tapó la cara con su sombrero* **(Uds. saben esos sombreros de paja que llegan hasta los ojos, como el de Raijuta)

Chou: ^^U Capitán Hajime! Como ha estado?

Sai: No me vengas con esa jaladera* Chou que no me la como! Que es todo este escándalo? 

***Soujiro queda discretamente detrás de Kamatari***

Kam: Ah pues YO estoy de compras pero el servicio de esta tienda que tiene tan buena reputación no es tan bueno como lo esperaba U_U!

Chou: Y sigues con la misma! Ya te dije que es cuestión de encontrar otro material, no puedo hacer lo que me pides si la tela es demasiado delgada y delicada!

Sai: Bueno ya pues escúchenme ustedes dos! (ahora si estaba furioso) Primero me hacen perder el tiempo viniendo a calmar una multitud en la calle principal! Y luego averiguó que todo se debe a un capricho del "príncipe" aquí presente! ***señala a Kamatari*** y al pésimo servicio de este cabeza de escoba?! ***señala a Chou***

Chou/Kam: Lo puedes poner así U__U...

Sai: hum.... oye tú ahou! Ven aquí!

***De la multitud sale Sano en uniforme de policía*** (uuu solo imagínenselo!)

San: Hai! ***mira a Chou* **Are... pero si es el cabeza de escoba!!

Chou: Miren nada mas! Es el cabeza de pollo! Oye estás de perrito de Saitoh ahora?

San: ¬¬ nani?!

Chou: feh! Eso no me sorprendería, eres un pollo dócil!

San: Escúchame primo de la aspiradora! Estoy trabajando como oficial, porqué la paga es buena y además Sae me está dejando quedarme en el Shirobeko! ASI QUE DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES QUIERES?!

***Kamatari se le guinda en el brazo a Sano***

Kam: Oh vaya pero que músculos! Hum... oye no te gustaría ser mi guarda espalda p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l?

Sai/Chou: O___OU!!

San: Disculpe señorita pero ya tengo empleo y con uno basta ^^U. (pobre, no sabe que es un homosexual...)

Chou: Querrás decir señorit—hmf!! ***Kamatari le tapa la boca***

Kam: Honjo Kamatari es un p-l-a-c-e-r!

San: Sagara Sanosuke, el placer es mío. Y cual es el problema?

Sai: Al parecer es un simple problema de mal entendimiento, de acuerdo ahou quiero que te encargues de esto!

San: ¬¬ a quien le dices ahou!

Sai: Cuestionas q tu superior?! ***Mirada desafiante***

San: _'Por eso en parte no quería este trabajo... pero la paga es buena...'_ Iie!

Sai: Bien. ***Sonrie*** Espero un comentario satisfactorio de Honjo-san para el final de esta tarde. Me retiro.

Kam: No te preocupes de seguro yo tendré esa s-a-t-i-s-f-a-c-c-i-ó-n!

San: ^^U Entramos?

Chou: En un momento voy.

***Kamatari y Sano entran a la tienda***

Chou: Entonces que piensas hacer Sou?

Sou: hum... Sagara-san de seguro me reconocería lo mejor sería irme...

Chou: No será necesario toma. ***le entrega una máscara*** En mi tienda todos los vendedores llevan máscaras, es una moda que inventé. Podrás usar la máscara mientras esté Sagara, y cuando se marché tendremos toda la noche para celebrar nuestro reencuentro amigo! ***Lo agarra por el cuello y lo lleva hacia adentro***

Sou: ^^ hai!

*Mientras tanto, Sano andaba de cargador de ropa, mientras Kamatari buceaba en los miles de kimonos expuestos.*

Chou: Bueno Kamatari? Encontraste algo?

Kam: hum... solo muy pocos kimonos me gustan, estos los saco para que tú me diseñes uno nuevo con TODOS estos!

Sou: Señor desea que lo ayude con eso?

San: ;__; por favor!

Chou: ***suspira*** Mira Kamatari sé que eres un viejo amigo y todo pero no puedo cumplir todo lo que me pidas, esos kimonos también son comprados por los otros clientes, no te los puedes llevar TODOS!

Kam: Mira Chou-kun, es que ya sé lo que quiero pero no me atrevo a decirlo... -///-

Chou: Hum... porqué no vamos a mi oficina y discutimos el asunto en privado te parece?

Kam: Hai! Oi! Sano-kun, puedes dejar eso en donde estaba?

San: na-nani?! TODO esto?? ***levanta la pila de kimonos en sus manos*** 

Kam: Si! Bueno no te preocupes Sou-ta-kun te puede ayudar ^^U _'uuff que cerca estuvo!'_

***Chou lleva a Kamatari a su oficina, Sano y Soujiro están muy ocupados para ver quien entra la tienda***

Mis: Demo Aoshi-sama, no me gustan los kimonos!

Omasu: Tranquila Misao-chan, ya verás que te encontraremos un kimono!

Kuro: Lo que me molesta es que esta tienda es de un antiguo miembro del Juppon Gatana, es conveniente estar aquí?

Ao: No hay ningún problema, este sujeto no ha mostrado signos de mal entendimiento ni intentos de recrear la organización de Shishio, además esta es la mas prestigiada tienda en Kyoto, no puede ser tan mala. 

Shiro: Lo que me molesta es que me lleven a hacer compras de niñas!

Oma/Okn: de niñas??

Shiro: Este... de mujeres ^^U....

Oma/Okn: hum.... ¬¬

Mis: Pero yo no quiero ir!

Ao: Misao, hazme este favor.

Mis: HAI AOSHI-SAMA!! ^_^

Omasu: Cambia completamente cuando el Okashira se lo pide -__-U...

*-*-*-*-Dentro de la oficina-*-*-*-*-*

Chou: Entonces algo como esto?

Kam: Si exactamente!

***El kimono era idéntico al de Yumi. Ambos salen de la oficina para que Kamatari se probara el kimono ***

 San: Señorita déjeme ayudarle por favor ^^

Chou: ú.u.... _'ay Dios creo que es mejor que lo descubra el mismo... ^^jejeje vaya sorpresita se dará!'_

Kam: Muchas gracias jovencito ^_^ ***Entra a el probador***

San: ***imaginando a una hermosa mujer, osea Kamatari desnuda*** _'bueno no haría daño dar solo un pequeño vistazo...' _^_______________^jejeje

Chou: ahí va ese ahou... jaja esto se pondrá buenísimo!

***Sano mira discretamente por la cortina del probador pero queda congelado viendo finalmente de lo que se trataba, mientras tanto...***

Omasu: Pruébate este!

Okon: Y este!

Mis: ok, ok!! Déjenme ir a los probadores... ú_u ***camina y ve a Sano con la cabeza dentro de un probador, pero no lo reconoce*** _'¬¬* algunos hentais...'_

***Sano de repente abre la cortina completamente en el segundo en que Misao se encuentra pasando por el probador de Kamatari***

Kam: O_O!!

Mis: O__O!!! ***mira mas abajo, mientras Kamatari trata de taparse sonriéndole a Sano quien en ese momento estaba inconsciente en el suelo***

Kam: hum...? Oh pero si es la chiquilla!

Mis: E-El.... EL ELEFANTE ENORME!!!! O__O!!!! ***Kamatari se tapa por completo como si nada (ya saben como es él....-__-)***

***Aoshi heroicamente llega al rescate al escuchar el grito de Misao***

Ao: Misao! Que...pasa?!

Kam: hum... oh pero si es el "señor hielo"! Como está hum... Shinomori-san ne?

Ao: Aa... Misao este es... uno de los del Juppon Gatana ne?

Mis: anou... ha-hai...

***Y Sano decide despertar***

 San: COMO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ERA HOMBRE!?!?!?!?!?! ***todas las clientes miran la escena, sudan, ponen todos los vestidos en sus lugares, y salen en manada de la tienda***

Chou: No! Esperen no se vayan!! ***mirada asesina a Kamatari*** TÚ!!! ***se acerca de un paso acechador*** TÚ!!!¬¬*

Kam: ^^U a-anou.. Chou-kun matte, no fue mi intención!

Chou: un segundo... ***se voltea hacia Misao*** Lo siento mucho Shinomori-san y Makimachi-san... les prometo un 25% de descuento en cada vestimenta que decidan comprar, como una muestra de mi responsabilidad ante tales situaciones... (waow Chou se ha vuelto todo un vendedor!)

Okon/Omasu: ***mirada soñadora*** YOSH!!! Vamos Misao! A probar todos esos kimonos y mucho muuuuchos mas! ^___^

Mis: @__@ iie.... mou!! ***Misao es arrastrada por Omasu y Okon***

Chou: ***se voltea hacia Kamatari*** Tú! U_U no sé que voy a hacer contigo...

Kam: ***ojitos de perrito abatido*** gomen nasai Chou-kun... no volverá a pasar lo juro!

Chou: Mas te vale!

***Después de 3 horas de compras el Aoiya-gumi se va y Chou cierra la tienda listo para irse de parranda con Soujiro y Kamatari... y un muy traumado Sanosuke ^^U***

Kam/Chou: KAMPAII!!!! (el brindis en japones)

Sou: ^^... no tomen mucho quieren?

Kam: ***pone su codo en el hombro de Sano*** Pero si es momento de festejar ne Sano-kun? Jejeje

San: Creo que voy a vomitar.... -___-

***Saitoh aparece de la nada***

Sai: Que hacen ustedes aquí?

Sano: ;_; Estoy tan feliz de verte maldito bastardo!! ***lo intenta abrazar, pero Saitoh se quita y lo deja caer en el suelo***

Sai: ***mira a Kamatari*** Lo intentaste cambiar de lado de juego o que?

Kam: Yo? ***cara de angelito***

Sai: ¬¬ Olvídalo... Vamos ahou es tarde hay que patrullar!

San: ^_____^ Aa!!!

Kam: Demooo Sano-kun me vas a dejar así nada mas?

San: Déjame pensarlo...... hum........SI!!! JAJAJA!!! ***sale con Saitoh***

Kam: ;___; BUUAAAHH!!! Me rechazó y de paso me plantó*!!!

Sou: ***le da palmadas en la espalda*** Ya encontraras otro... ^^

Chou: Olvídate de –hic- ese imbécil –hic- brindemos!! ***levantan sus tazas de sake*** Por el dinero!

Kam: Por el amor!

Sou: Por la felicidad!

WP: KAMPAII!!! YUPI!! OTRA MAS?? QUE TAL??  Les gustó? Jejeje ya tengo muchas sugerencias vaya hay lista de espera ^^ bueno gracias por sus reviews y abajo queda un glosario de un poco lenguaje venezolano empleado ene este cap... espero eso no les haya causado problemas ni molestias...

Jaladera* significa alguien que adula para su propio bien ósea aquí en Venezuela se le dice groseramente "jala bolas" ^^U disculpen si les molestó.

Plantar: Cuando se hace una salida y uno de los 2 se va sin previo aviso y deja al otro solo, es decir lo deja plantado.

Osea: Osea es lo mismo que "es decir".

Gracias de nuevo

WP


End file.
